Green with Envy
by WoNdY Alice
Summary: Wally just wants to have fun and enjoy his day off. It all comes to ruins when someone decides to flirt with the Boy Wonder. Kid flash x Robin, Wally x Dick. Jealous Wally


Alice: New story… er one-shot.

Emily: And the first Young Justice story.

Alice: Well, enjoy!

Emily: It's about Robin!

* * *

Title: Green with Envy

Summary: Wally just wants to have fun and enjoy his day off. It all comes to ruins when someone decides to flirt with the "Boy Wonder".

Pairings: Wally x Dick, Conner x Megan.

* * *

Green with Envy

"I don't quite understand that term," Conner, or better known as Superboy, blinked as he stared at Wally, who was flirting shamelessly with a girl. "Green with envy?"

"It's a term for people who are jealous," Megan, the Miss Martian, explained. "For example, look at Robin." She pointed at Robin, who was wearing casual clothing with his usual sunglasses. His lips were turned in a frown as he stared at Wally and the other girl in distaste. Artemis smirked as Megan continued to explain the term, using Robin and Wally as an example.

"I don't get why that boy tries," Artemis sighed with a smirk. "Wally is straight."

Conner nodded a bit, understanding the term. "I just don't understand why…"

"Hey!" The small group blinked and turned to see a boy walk over to them, smiling brightly. He stopped in front of Megan, licking his lips and scanning her up and down, making the Martian feel a bit uncomfortable. "You got a date?"

"Um…"

"Cause we could always have a little fun," he suggested, wiggling his eyes suggestively. That's when Conner stepped in front of her, growling at the boy who froze in fear. "O-or I can leave…"

With that, the boy left, Conner still glaring after them. Artemis giggled as Megan blushed in embarrassment. "Green with envy, aren't you, Conner?"

"N-no… I just…" Conner mumbled, blushing. Megan chuckled sweetly as she wrapped her arms around his arm, smiling brightly as Conner smiled back. Artemis turned to see Robin still staring enviously at Wally and the other girl. Artemis smiled softly and walked over to him.

"You really should just give up."

"Huh?" That's when Dick had noticed he was staring. Flushing red, he shook his head. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Let's face it," Artemis flipped back her hair. "He's straight. I can get you hooked up though." Robin's eyes widened. "We're at a festival! There has to be the perfect boy waiting for you! You can't just sit and wait for Wally to suddenly return your feelings."

"Who says I can't?" Robin fired back, scowling a bit.

Artemis sighed. "Then you'll have to wait for a pretty long time." And with that, she walked off, leaving a stunned Robin, who sighed. Maybe it was time to move on. He could find someone else besides Wally. With one last envious look, he turned away and decided to walk around the festival, knowing that there was no point in staring. Wally was clearly interested in girls.

* * *

Wally was completely bored. This girl was too easy… again! He liked girls or guys, but only slightly, that actually resisted him and his flirting. Someone hard to get. Someone like… like…

_Like Robin._

Wally's lip curled in a bit of revolution. He couldn't have feelings for his best friend. One, he was only a thirteen year old! Wally older than fifteen. To him, Dick was still a kid. Yet… he had these strange feelings for the younger boy. Not in the mood to flirt anymore, he smiled brightly at the girl and said he needed to catch up to his friends. She nodded and flashed him a quick grin before running off.

"Hey, glad you could finally join us," Artemis smirked as Wally made his way back to the crowd. Wally rolled his eyes.

"Where's Robin?"

The question seemed off coming from him but as he looked around, he realized that the younger boy was not there. Artemis shrugged. "Dunno."

"Is he also green?" Conner whispered to Megan, who giggled in response.

Wally blinked in confusion. "Ooookay, what did I miss?"

"Oh found him!" Artemis smiled and pointed over to see Robin standing there, talking to the same boy who tried to hit on Megan earlier. Conner growled and took a step forward only to be stopped by Megan, who just smiled. With that, he calmed down but Wally was confused by the actions of the two. Artemis just chuckled. "He's the boy that was flirting with Megan earlier. He's probably trying to get tips on her."

"Okay," Wally smiled.

* * *

"So they are dating?" the boy sighed in disappointment. "Damn it."

"It's not your fault," Robin replied calmly.

The boy shrugged before grinning. "I'm Thomas. People call me Tom."

"Richard," the smaller boy nodded. "People call me Dick."

The boy, Tom, chuckled and grinned widely. "You look familiar, do I know you? Like, have we met?"

"Dunno," Robin, or Dick now, shrugged and smiled back before glancing over at Wally, who was just laughing with the rest of the group. A sigh escaped his lips as Tom followed his gaze towards the boy. Tom nodded in understanding before turning to Dick.

"Hey, how about we hang sometime?" Tom smirked.

Dick shrugged. "Okay." And that's when the unexpected happened. He leaned down and captured Dick's lips in a kiss. Dick's eyes widened, too shock to actually push away. In seconds, though, the boy was removed from him, on the ground, clutching his stomach. Before him was Wally, who looked pissed. "W-Wally?"

"What the hell was that?" Wally hissed, his hands gesturing to the boy on the ground.

"Um… me being kissed unexpectedly?" was Robin's snarky reply.

"And you decided to kiss back?" Wally frowned.

Robin glared up at him. "It's not your business who I kiss or don't kiss."

"Yeah, it is!" Wally released a frustrated sigh.

"How is it your business?"

Wally growled in rage before grabbing the boy by the collar and kissing him harshly. Robin's eyes widened as he began to slowly kiss back. Once they broke apart, Wally blushed deeply. "It just is."

"Wally," Robin whispered with wide eyes before smirking. "So, you like me?"

"M-maybe," Wally mumbled, glancing away. Robin chuckled kissed him again.

"Good," Robin smiled brightly. "Because I like you too."

And just with those words, Wally leaned down and stole another kiss.

* * *

"Huh…" Artemis mumbled. "Wally is into dudes."

Conner and Megan glanced at each other before slowly walking away from the blonde girl, who continued to watch the new couple. Robin and Wally didn't care though as they continued to kiss.

* * *

Emily: There you go!

Alice: Hope you liked it.


End file.
